Outsider
by Everlasting-Bloom
Summary: Ly and Mei find is difficult to fit in at their new school but bullying makes it a complicated task. (K for language and trigger warning for bullying)
1. Confrontation

"She is so weird."

"Ew don't let her touch you!"

"She is so ugly."

"Werido."

"Bitch."

The girls whisphered as Ly walked past them. It had been five months since Ly and her younger sister Mei transferred to America and enrolled in Timberwood High School. From the beginning Ly and Mei were made fun of because of their accents, clothes, even the way they walked. (Which was very proper, unlike the other girls who walked like slobs.) Ly couldn't give a rat's ass of what the other girls thought of her, but as for Mei, that was a different story. The insults went straight through Mei's tender heart. She was the completely opposite of her sister when it came to people. Mei loved being around people and greatly valued other's opinion of her. Being this type of person, made her extremely easy to bully. And that's what happened to her. Everywhere the sisters went they were greeted with insults and rejection.

The sisters remained strong during school hours, but when they were at home, they let their hurt emotions run freely. "I can't take this anymore!" Mei sobbed as Ly cradled her. "Shhh I know Mei, I know." Ly whisphered soothinly. Ly, being the older sister, took it upon herself to be the strong one out of the two. Mei needed her, she was all she had. The sisters had other sibings, but they were scattered around the globe. Ly and Mei never felt so alone.

The bell had just rung signaling the beginning of the weekend. 'I have to hurry,' Ly thought to herself. The bulling had been getting worse and worse, now the sisters has to leave immediately after the bell in order to avoid harassment from the other girls. "Mei never takes this long to get here." Ly muttered under her breath. Worry consumed her heart. 'I have to find her,' Ly thought to herself as she began to sprint down the now vacant hallway. She searched every hallway every class room but it was all in vain. Panic began to flow through Ly's veins. The older sister's thoughts were racing when a scream pieced through the air. Ly immediately reconized the scream. "Mei! Mei where are you!?" Ly shouted. She heard her younger sister scream again, Ly ran in the direction of the sound and was greeted by a sight she prayed she would never see. There her little sister was, surrounded by a group of blood thirsty savages that called themselves girls. Ly's heart dropped to the ground when she saw that Mei had a busted lip, black eye, and a bleeding and probably broken, nose. Before the girls could react, Ly launched herself towards them, grabbed one of the girls in the back of her neck, and rammed her knee into the girl's stomach. The unlucky soul immediately fell to the ground whezzing and gasping for the air that Ly's kick had taken from her. Rage engulfed Ly's actions as she proceeded to unleash her fury on the girls who harmed her baby sister. Kick after kick, blow after blow, one by one the savages fell to the ground, Ly showed them no mercy. With one final kick in the gut, the last girl fell to the floor whezzing.

"Mei!" Ly ran to her sister, grabbed her hand and began to run when all of the sudden Ly's head jerked back. One of the girls had grabbed Ly's ponytail and held her back. "Mei run!" Ly demanded. "No Ly I won't leave you!" Mei weakly replied "RUN!" Ly screamed. With great reluctance, Mei ran away, leaving her older sister in the hand of those blood thirsty savages.

It took three girls to hold Ly still. The fourth girl was in front of Ly, staring at her in pure hatred. "You're going to regret what you did to us you bitch." The fourth girl said, venom spilling from every word she said. Ly laughed, "Good luck with that you ignorant pig." The fourth girl grabbed Ly's hair and slammed her head into the lockers. Ly's vision blurred from the sudden impact. "You know what bitch, it's time you learned a lesson." The fourth barbarian said. Ly was about to say something but then the girl pulled out a switch blade. Holding her breath, Ly knew that things were about to get ugly.


	2. Unexpected Hero

After a long and tiring baseball practice, Alfred was on his way home when he remembered he forgot his biology textbook in his locker. He walked down the vacant and quite hallway. When he went around the corner, he bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm so sorry about that I-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence when he saw the person he bumped into. It was a girl with a busted lip, black eye and a possibly broken nose. "My gosh what happened to you?!" Alfred asked in a concerned voice. "Please! Please help me! My sister, she's with those savages!" Mei exclaimed in desperation, tears running down her cheeks. "Calm down, now tell me what happened." Alfred said in a soothing voice. "There's no time! Please hurry!" Mei grabbed the stranger's wrist and led him to where Ly and the girls were.

Ly's head hung down in utter defeat. It had only been five minutes but Ly had taken the beating of a life time. She was bruised all over, her nose was broken and bleeding, she had a busted lip and she possibly had a concussion from the multiple times her head was banged against the metal lockers. Ly had never felt so weak in her life. "Have you learned your place yet?" The fourth girl asked. Ly laughed. "It's hard to learn anything from a senseless pig like you." Ly remarked in a confidant tone. "Shut up you fucking bitch!" The fourth girl shouted, her voice echoing through the empty hall wall. Once the savage had cooled down from her childish fit, she looked at Ly and smirked. "Let's see how brave you are after I'm done with you." The barbarian said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a switch blade. Before Ly could even react, Ly felt a liquid running down her cheek. Once it reached her lips, Ly reconized the familiar metallic taste. Blood. The girl had cut Ly's cheek with the blade of the switch knife. Ly knew that it was only the beginning. The only thing she could do was to prepare herself for the worse.

"Where are you taking me?" Alfred asked as he ran, his wrist still seized by the mysterious, beaten girl. Mei didn't say a word, she just continued running. (Which was extremely difficult due to the constant flow if tears coming from her bloodshot eyes.) Alfred didn't know where this girl was taking him, but he knew that she needed help. And if Alfred could help, he would gladly do it.

Ly's vision began to blur. She was still held down by three girls, while the fourth continued to cut her with a switch blade. Her face, her arms, her legs, all covered in cuts, fresh blood oozing from every slice. "Not so confidant now are you?" The fourth girls said with a smirk on her face. "You really are senseless pig aren't you?" Ly weakly yet confidantly said. The fourth girl's eyes shown with absolute rage. In her fury, she raised the blade over her head, wanting to stab Ly. Ly shut her eyes and waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that someone had grabbed to girl's wrist. "What the hell are you doing?!" A voice shouted. "Alfred!" The girls exclaimed, guilt laced their voices. Ly looked up to find a male student and Mei behind him. Thinking fast, Ly took advantage of the girls' distraction. She rammed her elbow into both of the girls that were holding her back. Leaving the savages in a state of confusion, Ly launched herself forward, grabbed Mei's wrist and began to sprint down the hallway away from the girls. In seconds of running Ly's vision began to blur, slowly she felt her body began to shut down. "Sister!" Mei exclaimed. The sound of her sister's voice was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.


End file.
